Together, as one
by the unregistered wolf animagus
Summary: Albus is dying. His friend isn't going to tell him to get over it, he's going to help him get through it. Together. Contains self-harm. Slight bashing. Planned as oneshot, may be continued. PM if interested in adoption.


Disclaimer – All hail Queen JK Rowling (ie not me, although that would be nice)

_A/N – italics are either author's notes or thoughts. Contains self harm. Planned as a oneshot, but I might continue if requested. Please send a PM if you want to adopt and continue. Set in Albus Potter's third year at Hogwarts._

Albus Potter was dying. Nobody noticed, but he was slowly but surely decaying. He was stuck with the pressures of his life. To be the hero his father was. To be as good at Quidditch as his mother. To be as brave as his Uncle Ron. To be as smart as his Aunt Hermione. To be as funny as his Uncle George. To be as level-headed as Teddy Lupin. To be as fashion-wise as Aunt Fleur. To fit in with his massive family.

For the most part of it, he lived up to it. He aced nearlyevery test, and was selected for the Slytherin Quidditch team before even getting changed after the tryouts for Seeker. He made everyone laugh, and always picked outfits that didn't clash. He was everybody's friend. Or so they thought.

_They know my name, but they don't know me._

He would normally be found outside, sitting not in the Quidditch pitch stands, but on the roofs instead, feet dangling precariously over the edge, eyes downcast towards the pitch below without a broom to save him if he fell. If he wasn't hanging out there, he would often be found curled up in a corner of the library, reading about as much as the average fifth year Ravenclaws the week before OWLs. And if he wasn't there, you wouldn't ever be able to find him.

There would often be writing on the walls of the boys' toilets.

_Why?_

Every time, the same thing, written in the same blood. Nobody could guess the who the culprit was. He were too _perfect _to do such a thing.

One day his close friend Scorpius Malfoy noticed. They were both in Slytherin, and so the youngest Malfoy knew he wasn't sitting in his favourite seat by the fire, reflecting on life and the world at the present moment. He then berated himself, he knew his friend had been disappearing off since after Christmas break in second year, and he hadn't even bothered to find out where in Hogwarts he went. Apart from that, the pair were almost as famous as the Weasley twins Fred and George for being inseparable. Scorpius wondered how he'd even managed to not notice his disappearances before now. He headed up to his dorm, with the intention of confronting Al, but stopping short once he'd opened the door a few inches. He saw Al with the invisibility cloak around his shoulders, and he was standing facing the wall between his and Scorpius' beds. All the blonde could hear was a muttered incantation, and saw the raven-haired boy disappear down a previously unknown secret passage. He rushed forward quietly, and after a swift disillusionment charm, set off behind Al, determined to unravel the truth. It never occurred to him that he might not want to.

Albus walked forward, pausing only to pull up his cloak over his head. He walked back and forth three times, where he done so many times before.

_I need a place to be free to feel again._

A door materialised in front of him. He walked in quickly, oblivious to the blonde following.

As soon as he was certain the door was closed, he let the cloak flop to the floor. He walked forward. There was a swiss army knife on the floor. He flicked out a small blade from it, and slowly let it drag over his cold skin that was already riddled with lines. He let out a hiss of mixed pain and pleasure. He pulled off his shirt and proceeded to slash himself over and over across his toned body, until his blood dripped ominously on the floor, and his body looked like a canvas with Slytherin snakes painted in Gryffindor colours. Only, the paint was reapplied, day after day, month after month, year after year. He had found this place after the Christmas break in second year. He collapsed onto his knees, looking numbly at his body. He leant forward, savouring the coolness of the stone floor against his forehead as he cried silent tears. Tears he was so careful not to let anyone but his scars see.

Scorpius watched, spellbound, as realisation dawned. This was why Al got changed in the bathroom. This was why he always wore long-sleeved shirts. This was why he skipped showers after Quidditch with the team. He wanted to stop him, but he felt glued to the floor of the secret room. He watched in silence as Al slit himself, over and over again.

Finally he managed to break free. He walked towards the fragile body on the floor and placed a hand on his shoulder after he released the charm that made him invisible.

"Why?"

Al looked up at him, tear tracks staining his normally rosy cheeks, eyes normally so full of happiness, it startled Scorpius slightly to see them so devoid of life. It occurred to him then just how good an actor Albus Severus Potter was. He said a simple spell.

"Liberes affectum." _Free the feeling._

Scorpius felt everything Albus did, or had, or was. He felt everything. If anything, he now admired his best friend even more now. He knew he would never be able to fly half as far on his broom, and still be alive by the time he landed. He knelt down beside the broken teenager, and gently took the blade from him. He slit his arm once. Then twice. Then a third time. Then he vanished the blade.

"I'm not going to tell you to get over it. I'll help you get through it."

Al's eyes flicked between their arms. Scorpius tentatively reached for his hand.

"Together?"

"Together."

Albus took his hand and squeezed it gently. Relief flooded his battered body, and his eyes lit up that tiny bit more than normal.

Outside, the sun was beginning to rise. A lone bird began to sing. Then another joined it, quietly at first, then with more finesse. The tunes came together as one. Together they sung their beautiful melody to the world. A new day. Together. Together, as one. They were not alone.


End file.
